


Comfort My Enemy

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, this is what he's been running from all his lives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt "comfort" on LJ.

That was the Doctor all over. Put him in a bare cell and he was happy. Either he’d smile irritatingly and sit it out, or busy himself working out an escape, from distracting the guard to cunning means of picking the lock or just the sonic screwdriver. It had become his natural habitat. But give him a softly furnished room with comfortable chairs, no planet to save and something pleasing to read and he paced up and down or started taking something inconvenient to pieces.

In a funny way, _this_ was what he had been running from all his life.


End file.
